CP - May, 2380
This page chronicles posts #6436-6560 and spans the time of May 1st to May 31st of the year 2380. *CP - April, 2380 *CP - June, 2380 Earth Plots First Week Awake in the hospital, ANDRUS ELBRUNNE is visited by girlfriend, VYLIN ANDICI. She has come to give him his birthday present despite everything that has gone on. At the Nuada wedding, AMITY LIU and QUESTA MUNROE have an awkward meeting in the washroom. Though, they say little, the tense atmosphere could be cut with a batleth (Yeah I know, lame Trek joke). After the wedding, newlywed ALGOL NUADA and DZIBA NUADA share their first intimate moment as married couple ;) In New Orleans, MIXIE BRIDGES is staying to get some time away from KEEVAN after his attack on the Jem’Hadar. He shows up, however, with flowers and an apology, explaining his actions were a side effect from a new ‘Vorta White’ withdrawal, used to keep defective clones in check. Keeping up with their relationship, ASHTA SAREX has planned a picnic for AVRAIN INDUS (COLE HOFFMAN). They continue to get to know one another before she invites him back to her place and even mentions how he may be able to stay the night, he is appreciative and offers to think on it. Back in the hospital, HEIDI hopes to speak with ANDRUS about the whole stabbing situation. She is very regretful but Andrus takes it in stride, understanding it wasn’t her and reassures she doesn’t need to apologise. With her charity work in full swing QUESTA just needs some donations to get things up and running. SHAWN MUNROE seems the perfect candidate and she works her magic, getting a hefty donation of a thousand bricks! Later, QUESTA is approached by the Bajoran Vedek SOLIS BRIN with a charity case of her own. Convinced there are Bajorans being held on Cardassia, she petitions Questa to endorse her campaign to get them back. Weary, she agrees to at least speak with Legate Damar. QUESTA then contacts AVARIN (COLE) about speaking with CORAT DAMAR. She gets to the Hoffman residence and makes the call. Damar is irritated by the nosy Vedek, giving Questa to ultimatum to fix it before the Bajoran ends up dead. Going back to BRIN, QUESTA uses her abilities to convince the girl that she was mistaken about more Bajorans on Cardassia, effectively causing the Vedek to drop the campaign. Second Week En route to Earth, AMITY and GWENI DAMAR have a conversation about what to do while there. Amity is quieter than usual realizing she was a bit resentful of Gweni and just wants to go home. With nothing else to do, GWENI puts in a message to AVARIN INDUS (COLE HOFFMAN) about getting in touch with QUESTA MUNROE. Her friend calls her back and is excited to hear Gweni is coming to Earth! AMITY makes her own call to Earth, reaching KATAL UNA and telling her all about Hayden and the apparent Cardassian spy on Earth. Angered about this news, KATAL confronts AVARIN (COLE) to get the information out of him. After punching him a couple of times, she knew he was a Cardassian, but before anything else could happen, CATHASACH UNA broke them up. Right after, ASHTA SAREX arrives for a planned date, discovering that AVARIN (COLE) wasn’t who he said he was. Shocked that he would lie, Ashta is hurt and suspicious at first, but then realizes the friendship was real. At the Una residence, CATHASACH is shocked at his wife’s behaviour reminding her of the adoption coming up. KATAL apologizes for getting so upset and tells her husband everything she knew about Cole. KEEVAN is doing better after his attacks and so is MIXIE BRIDGES. The two have dinner together before they have an intimate moment, the first since her rape, helping her get over her fears. In the Una residence, we see that KATAL and CATHASACH have had a wild night, so much so that even Una has trouble walking and fears another entanglement with his wife! Getting to Earth, GWENI is greeted by QUESTA in San Francisco. They finally get to meet the others babies and decide to catch up over lunch, having lots to gossip about! As a favour for Three, AMITY arrives to the hospital where Bryce Wren is still in a coma. She reads a letter expressing Three’s regret but continued care for the man, as well as begins to read him some sci-fi books to pass the time. When at home, AMITY starts to look for bugs in her house from Damar, but is interrupted by AVARIN (COLE) who apologises for lying. He helps her find some bugs (not all) then is told he wasn’t welcome back into the house. AVARIN (COLE) then goes on another date with ASHTA, getting closer and closer until the pair is finally intimate for the first time ;) New on Earth, QWIN RITALL is settling in at a new Weapons and Defense engineering contract. He works under CATHASACH and gets a tour of the building, but is distracted by the Trill’s hunky looks! Third Week Finished her trip from Cardassia, AMITY LIU is relaxing at home, trying to sort out what she is going to do. KATAL UNA comes over to greet her friend and the two share some rum while bonding as best friends. KATAL returns home with plans of going out that night with Amity so she is trying out outfits. CATHASACH UNA sees her, getting protective since she is going out in sexy little outfits. DEKE FORSYTHE takes a visit to Earth to find out information on the Napean people. He seeks out SHAWN MUNROE who helps him with the basic language and some brief history. In the mean time, QUESTA MUNROE is spending her time with GWENI DAMAR since the girl is on Earth. They return home from a busy day before getting into gossip about life as the wife of a First Legate and taking lovers. Later that evening in Hawaii, KATAL and AMITY return home from partying. They go to Amity’s place where they are both drunk and reveal a little more about each others friendship ;) QWIN RITALL and RAZI SEN are settling into Los Angeles, both getting used to their respective jobs. Qwin explains he works with the Una’s and Ambassador KEEVAN is out and about in San Francisco, so he goes to Daja’s where he runs into Mixie’s twin, FAITH BRIDGES. The woman is like Mixie’s polar opposite and severely dislikes the Vorta, though Keevan seems more amused than annoyed. KEEVAN then receives a transmission from TYREENA BROOKE who is coming back from her trip to Carsol. She has a special star with her that will hopefully bring unity/hope to her people: they then arrange to have dinner when she gets to Earth. In the Munroe residence, SHAWN is getting a late start since classes are over and is walked in on shaving in the buff by QUESTA. At first the couple is embarrassed but then hormones take over and Questa allows her cravings to take over, giving Shawn an aggressive and wild going over! Back at the Una residence, CATHASACH returns home only to find his wife, KATAL, bound and gagged. A Trill from the past with the symbient Olee confesses he is there to force a zhian'tara and remove the memories of a previous host named Tailha to gain access to the location of their hidden money. The procedure is botched however when the essence of the less than reputable Trill goes into Katal and she flees the scene. TAILHA (KATAL) starts enjoying his new found freedom in another body and opts to go out and have some fun. He goes to a bar, trying to pick up women, but in Katal’s body only attracts unwanted attention from men! KEEVAN and TYREENA have their dinner together in England, both a little flirtatious as the Vorta offers any help he can to the Carsols and Tyreena desperately tries to discover if the Ambassador is genuine Fourth Week At ASHTA SAREX’s apartment she is having dinner with Avarin when JAMES MUNROE arrives to invite her out. Realizing she is busy with the gardener, James gets somewhat jealous but then agrees that they aren’t dating so its fine. ASHTA then goes back to AVARIN INDUS (COLE HOFFMAN) and tells him about James. She asks if he could be her boyfriend, he explains not until James leaves and she can remain committed. Having been caught trying to leave the planet, Tailha (KATAL UNA) has been apprehended on the moon. CATHASACH UNA is there to speak with ‘him’ imploring the previous host to leave Katal and return to his proper place. Tailha agrees provided Una attempts to be more fun. In the trial of The United Federation of Planets vs. Commander Patrick Reese, VYLIN ANDICI is representing PATRICK REESE in regards to the charges made against him by MIXIE BRIDGES. Several witnesses are called including: DENORIAN THAY, DAVID MILLER, KEEVAN, CORBAN MADDIX and Mixie Bridges herself. Throughout this long trial, the prosecution pushed the physical evidence while the defense attempted to establish reasonable doubt. When the verdict was delivers, Admiral CHARLES VELLOP found REESE non-guilty of kidnapping, torture and rape; however he was not found totally innocent. Though free, Reese was denied his promotion to Captain and removed from his posting on Deep Space Nine. After the trial, VYLIN is more than excited to have won and pleased at the potential publicity. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE celebrates with her in a hotel in Sweden and the couple share some intimate moments ;) Back in Mexico City, GWENI DAMAR and QUESTA MUNROE share some more bonding time. They gossip about Corat and their sexual experiences with the man, finding that in many ways they were very similar. KEEVAN goes to see MIXIE after the trial in hopes of cheering her up. She is more than unhappy by the verdict, but her mood is lightened by the arrival of a Poodle puppy named Sir Wiggles. Feeling for REESE, ANDRUS visits with the Commander, offering him the position as Survival Tactics prof. The Commander accepts and the two become friends on a first name basis! AMITY LIU makes a subspace communication to CORAT DAMAR explaining that she is coming to Cardassia again and would like to know if Hayden can stay at the Damar house for a week. Unusually civil with each other, he agrees and the end on a positive note. VYLIN has a meeting with an archaeologist and wishes to tell ANDRUS about the news when she finds out he has moved to the Biology building. He informs her he is just the professor of Xenobiology. Almost ready to leave Earth, GWENI squeezes in some time with AMITY and family, inquiring about the adoption of Soliel and the woman’s intentions to come back to Cardassia. With intentions of finding others like him, LOROT ROSS contacts as many Terravulcans as he can, making successful contact with SARRAK LONGSTEAD. He explains that he wishes to have someone to communicate with who may have had similar experiences. Though sceptical, Sarrak agrees to stay in contact. VYLIN visits her friend, Elise Mora and runs across the star of Carsol. TYREENA BROOKE is with the artefact when JEREMY BROOKE arrives, wishing to take it away to be studied by the Federation. Disagreeing, the Brooke’s get into an argument before realizing who the other is (father/daughter). In their argument, the star is knocked over, Vylin catching it as it begins to glow. Now on Earth, LOROT is settling into his Los Angeles apartment with KAI CEVDAK-ROSS and learns more about her placement at the labs, where she has been afforded the best technology, though (do to her Cardassian heritage) is given limited access. Cardassia Plots First Week Back from the doctor, OZARA BERN tells ERON BERN about all the things he can do to help her be prepare for Celar’s birth. He is weary at first, but when he realizes his part is rather fun, the couple are intimate for the first time in 11 months ;) mKAI CEVDAK takes KOHSII DARIN up on her offer and visits SiiSii’s to find a dress. Not yet officially open, mKai is given special attention and Kohsii agrees to find something more suited to the small woman’s taste. En route to Cardassia, KEHAL S’HARIEN explains to THREE that when they arrive they should be altered to look Romulan. She agrees to dye her hair but not be altered; worried she would look too much like his former wife, N’alae. Coming to the climax of her espionage plot, KOHSII has opted to try and seduce Gul Xerti. She gets him into the bedroom ad drunk before DAYIN LETHO arrives and attempts to break into the Gul’s computer. In combination with the Gul’s confession and Dayin’s stolen information, the pair have enough to convict the man for treason. KOHSII returns home a little drunk and takes the opportunity to recount the days events to DURAS VENIK. He is happy she is home safe, but concerned about her flirtatious behaviour, which eventually stops after she passes out. Now on Cardassia, AMITY opts to have a shopping date with GWENI DAMAR. The two girls catch up, talking about babies and dresses before Gweni explains at the end of the week she is leaving for Earth and Amity can hitch a ride back. Also, just arriving to Cardassia, KEHAL and THREE have a brief meeting with DAMAR, discussing plans to separate from the RCS with the help of the Romulan rebels. Damar flirts some with Three before offering his summer house to the ‘Senator’ while he is there. AMITY decides to go shopping on her own at SiiSii’s getting a dress from KOHSII. When she leaves, she loses track of HAYDEN who is lured away by a Romulan and injected with an unknown substance! Altered about his son, DAMAR arrives to the hospital, giving AMITY a piece of his mind about her abilities as a parents, as well as confessing there is a guard on Earth. Second Week Making her rounds to and from the hospital, AMITY LIU runs into CYDJA BERN where they have a brief discussion about their lives. Amity explains about Hayden and Cydja tells her she might be going to dance school after all. In the hospital itself, CORAT DAMAR has gone to speak with HAYDEN LIU about what happened. Damar gets some tough love going and threatens his son to have him conduct himself with better behaviour. ERON BERN is also called to the hospital in the middle of a meeting with KEHAL S’HARIEN. Upon arriving, he greets his wife, OZARA BERN who finally gives birth to their son, Celar Bern (May 10, 2380). Running into each other in the hospital, CORAT and ERON chat about babies and the Vedek on Earth who may be cause for potential trouble. A look into the lives of the mJAMES MUNROE and mDAYIN LETHO reveal a rift between the two lovers. Angered at his partners behaviour, mJames confronts mDayin only to discover that he has been with Benio on his own time. Upset, mJAMES seeks out BENIO SAREX with a vendetta. Aware of what is happening, Benio is able to fend off the jealous lover enough to reassure him that he won’t be with mDayin again. Back with the real DAYIN LETHO, he is celebrating a job well done with Xerti when CYDJA BERN shows up at his place again. They chat before Cydja gets to watch some porn, disgusted by the looks of penis’ and other sexual acts. Both though, leave on a bad note when they annoy the other. After more meeting, KEHAL returns to the Damar summer house in a sour mood. THREE attempts to make him feel better but then is given an ultimatum: marry Kehal or lose Khoal. Not wishing to lose ‘her’ child, she agrees to have a quick wedding the next day. Third Week The mBoys are still at odds when mDAYIN LETHO thinks mJAMES MUNROE is going to walk out on him. But, mJames had brought gifts to apologise in his own way. They make up, but then argue again until they ultimately get what they both want ;) In the Damar summer house, KEHAL S’HARIEN returns from more negotiations with the Legates, only to find that THREE S’HARIEN is angry with him. She confesses that she is pregnant and that he should have told her he wasn’t on injections! Oops! DAYIN LETHO is at the school to find CYDJA BERN and apologise for his behaviour the evening she was over. She accepts and confirms that it’s okay for her to come over provided she doesn’t make fun of things. Fourth Week At SiiSii’s, KOHSII DARIN has invited DURAS VENIK over to try on the new suit she has made for him. Though uncomfortable in it at first, Duras warms up to the idea of him as a chick-magnet when where it. Kohsii explains she has put in her notice at the Cevdak’s and the grand opening is on the first, where he should be her date! CYDJA BERN leaves again to stay with DAYIN LETHO, the two getting more friendly as time progresses. He dares her to get a bit more involved sexually and, hoping to be more adult, Cydja class his bluff. Shocked, Dayin backs out and opts for kissing. In school, CYDJA has a visit to the principal’s office where Mrs. Trin comments about her poor attendance and lowered grades. Cydja agrees to get the marks back up if she can organize a dance club. Back at home, CYDJA is called into ERON BERN’s home office to be lectured about her declining grades. The conversations turns into an argument and then two leave on bad terms with Cydja grounded to her room. After the argument, ERON heads to the Cevdak residents to speak with Legate Cevdak. On his way out, he sees mKAI CEVDAK, mistaking her for the doctor. She explains that she is from the mUni, but Eron is leery and leaves as politely as he can. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Receiving a notice from Starfleet command, RAZI SEN has been placed back into Intelligence and re-stationed on Earth. She tells this to QWIN RITALL who is upset at first, but agrees that their baby should grow up away from the station. KAI CEVDAK-ROSS also get a communication from the Academy on Earth about a teaching position she had applied for earlier in the year. Wishing to move to somewhere new, and work with masters/PhD students, Kai convinces LOROT ROSS that this is the best choice for them. Second Week Now ready to move, LOROT ROSS and KAI CEVDAK-ROSS are all packed up and ready to leave on the transport. They double check everything before leaving the station for good! USS Fenrir Plots First Week Having stopped the shuttle with Atari and Iero on board, the offending parties have been taken into custody. CADENCE MADDIX takes the time to speak with CORBAN MADDIX (Iero) in hopes of making a deal with him. She is able to talk briefly with her husband until the entity takes over, offering herself in replacement which Corban doesn’t like and Iero refuses. DENORIAN THAY sees HEIDI THAY (Atari) with a proposition of his own. Offering to let them go, but as holograms in their own environment, it would let both sides win. Atari is suspicious and tries to remain the dominant one, but loses to Thay’s experience. With a deal agreed too, Atari and Iero leave the bodes of their victims and continue their life as holograms. DENORIAN visits with HEIDI after the fact explaining the week’s events. She can’t remember anything and is horrified to learn she not only slept with Maddix but killed two officers. CADENCE has her moment with CORBAN, happy that her husband didn’t need to be frozen. Her only words of advice were to try and gain control before she is bonked in the head! HEIDI and CORBAN have a brief meeting where they chat about their experiences, namely them having sex. Heidi is embarrassed but, in true Maddix style, Corban thinks it’s great! Now back to normal (despite some memory loss) CADENCE and CORBAN spend some quality time together, where she comes up with the ‘novel’ idea of threesomes to solve their wedding issues! Second Week Finally awake after a four day induced nap to catch up on sleep, DEKE awakens in the sickbay of the Fenrir. NARYANNA tells him that the Vorta isn’t dropping charges and he explains he thought the Vorta was after her. After her shift, NARYANNA makes it to DEKE’s quarters where they talk about his confessions of love, as well as her cultures practice of one woman, and three men in a marriage. They come to a middle ground before CORBAN MADDIX arrives, teasing the couple about their sexual explorations. Third Week On the Fenrir, things in the Captain’s quarters are starting to go down hill when we see that CADENCE MADDIX is still taking sedatives to pass the time. CORBAN MADDIX begins to show some dislike for his placement on the Fenrir, but Cadence helps distract him! New character KESTRA STADI-BREWER is on the Fenrir, filling in the jinxed Helms position. CORBAN fills her in on everything from the bet against her life to his sexual preferences (which include her!). After meeting the new girls, CORBAN goes to CADENCE asking her if she can be put on the ‘have-sex-alone-with’ list. She looks over everything, getting a power trip at making the decision, and then agrees, pleased she made her husband happy. Next time CORBAN runs into KESTRA he sees the perfect opportunity to implement his plans. Explaining to her that his wife doesn’t mind, the two get closer sharing an intimate encounter. At the end, though fun, Kestra is disappointed there wasn’t more cuddling! New counsellor SARRAK LONGSTEAD arrives to the ship after being excused from his last post for accidentally killing an inmate. NARYANNA U’ZOTTI prefers his physical while he also conducts some of her psych evaluation. The next day, CADENCE looks for KESTRA wanting to meet the girl her husband is so interested in. She finds her, saying that it’s okay to sleep with him, as well as going into more detail about the bet on her life. Continuing with his psych evaluations, SARRAK sees CORBAN. The routine questions lead into more of a rant when the Captain just confesses everything he is feeling about his post as the Captain of the Fenrir. Disappointed and anxious about his role, he reveals he’s been thinking about quitting, and Sarrak tries to offer words of encouragement. The next day, CORBAN is almost back to his new self when he chats with EBEN DORR about the bet on Kestra. Eben won the last bet and wants his money, so the Captain encourages him to come to staff poker night. KESTRA and MATTHEW HUNTER get into a conversation about the bet when she surprises him, asking in on it. She wagers that she will last a year and will get all the money and a spot for a promotion to Lieutenant! Fourth Week Unfinished business is attended to, when NARYANNA U’ZOTTI completes her psych evaluation with SARRAK. He asks her lots of questions about her past and assures her she has a healthy psyche. KESTRA STADI-BEWER is in the gym working out when her session is interrupted by CORBAN who is flirty as ever. She explains she wants more than sex and Maddix agrees to take her out on a weekend date. Going home, CORBAN runs into a continuously sleepy CADENCE MADDIX and tells her about his date with Kestra. Irritated by each other, they part ways wondering what is going on. Out and about, CADENCE has another sleepwalking episode, this time being found by SARRAK who watches her as she heads to the gym. Worried she may injure herself, Sarrak wakes her, expressing his concern and desire to see her in a professional setting. NARYANNA and SARRAK run into each other in the gym, offering company to the other as they work out. Sarrak spots Nary when she tries the weights but they part ways when she opts to try them another time. Later at work, NARYANNA is visited by CADENCE who is looking for some more sedatives, which she is running out of now they’re on a mission. Worried, the doctor refuses to offer her any more and vows to refer her to Lt. Longstead. Flashbacks Second Week May, 1st week, 2380 One vacation together, DEKE FORSYTHE and NARYANNA U’ZOTTI decide to go to the moon for a walk and dinner. While there, Deke starts to see things out of the corner of his eye, but can’t e sure what. Worried, Nary suggests they leave, but he insists they have dinner at Yomato. Later on, DEKE finally sees that the figure watching them is Keevan and decides that the Vorta is after NARY. Retreating to their hotel they share an intimate moment where it is safe, and then go to bed. NARY wakes up in the middle of the night to find DEKE unconscious. Transporting him to a nearby hospital, she treats him for severe sleep deprivation before DEKE sees the real KEEVAN and attacks him, breaking a rib as the Vorta defends himself! #05 May, 2380 2380 #05 2380 #05